The present invention relates to display shelves, and more specifically, to a liner for a display shelf comprising a base for supporting products thereon and a panel having a plurality of display areas for displaying information.
None
None
None
The use of shelf liners is known in the art. Shelf liners permit users, such as those in the department or grocery store industry, to decoratively organize their products for display and sale. Shelf liners typically comprise a base for supporting products thereon and some type of barrier located at the edge of the base of the shelf liner to help retain the product thereon. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,385 discloses a shelf tray system having an insert secured to the front track of the shelf tray system for retaining product behind the front track with the insert being made of a clear acrylic so that the insert does not interfere with a shopper""s view of the product.
It is also know in the art to place signs containing information regarding the product being displayed, such as the brand name of the product and the price of the product, within the vicinity of the shelf liner for informative purposes. Typically, these signs are placed just above the products or on the base of the shelf liner along with the product, which often blocks the view of the product due to the size constraints of the shelves.
The present invention provides for a shelf liner, which can be used in conjunction with a display shelf to provide support for products being display such as those in a department or grocery store while also providing an enhanced product information region for the display of information such as information regarding the product being support thereon without interfering with a viewer""s view of the product being displayed.
Briefly, the present invention is a shelf liner comprising a base for engaging a surface of a shelf and a panel secured to the base. The panel includes at least two display areas for securing and displaying information thereon. The present invention can also include a set of sidewall dividers secured along the sides of the base for forming a compartment therebetween. An advantage of the present invention is that the present invention provides support for products being display while simultaneously providing an enhance product information display area without hindering a person""s view of the product being displayed.